Life goes on
by A single star
Summary: A month after A day to remember Robin and Marian are readjusting to life together when a visit from the Prince changes everything, what does this mean for the gang? Will they find away around it this time?
1. Chapter 1

As the summer sun shone down over the small village of Locksley a crowd gathered around the church. It had been a long time since the villagers had seen such happiness and celebrated. Marian had gotten quite the shock because what had started out an ordinary day soon changed.

She began the day handing out supplies in the village along with Djaq. It had been such a shock to walk back into camp and find nothing but a gorgeous white gown lay on her bed. Marian of course had questioned Djaq but her lips were sealed for the moment. She smiled and ran her fingers along the smooth silk of the dress.

"I had it especially designed for you". Marian turned around to see Matilda stood at the entrance with a massive grin on her face.

"You made the dress? The older woman nodded taking a step towards her.

"They say I am a woman of many talents". Marian hurried forward into her arms.

"Robin would be so pleased your back, does he know? Matilda rubbed her back. "It will be our surprise now you better go and change into your dress, I will be just over here with Djaq". She pointed towards the trees where Djaq was standing waiting.

"But I do not understand what is the special occasion? Matilda shook her head then left silently. Marian stood for a moment staring at the dress she thought she had an idea of what this meant. The dress was off white with red lace trim around the bodice. She changed lying her ordinary clothes on her make shift bunk and turned towards the entrance to the camp.

After everything that had happened she felt like this was the one place she wanted to be. Even if it was in a camp in the middle of the woods. Someday they would have more she was sure of it. She smoothed out her dress then walked out of the camp where Djaq and Matilda stood talking in hushed voices. When they saw Marian they went silent hoping she hadn't noticed.

"You look beautiful dear". Matilda placed a hand on her shoulder; she had the look of a proud mother on her face. "Your mother and father would be proud".

Marian felt tears come to her eyes. In the end her father just wanted what was best for her and that had ended up killing him. "We better be going, the horses are this way". Djaq quickly untied the horses and separated them from the rope; they each climbed up onto one.

As they rode through the forest Marian felt her heart beating faster as they neared the village of Locksley. She had an inkling as to what Robin was planning, it of course had been a month since they had been reunited once again.

Things had been fairly quiet which was odd, they had found their days filled with handing out money and food to the villagers. But the gang still kept their eyes and ears open not fully trusting that the sheriff had disappeared for good.

Marian slowed the horse to a steady walk as they approached the village. A group of villagers outside the church ready to greet her. She slide down from the horse and let it walk off to a nearby trough. Marian moved slowly towards the church doors which were wide open showing her the inside.

It was just like when she was to marry Guy, the flowers hanging from the benches all kinds of colours. The only difference was instead of Guy standing at the alter with the priest it was Robin. The only man she has ever loved and ever will. She had waited for this day for so long she never dreamed it would happen. After Robin had broken their betrothal and went to fight in the holy lands she had went into a state of depression no one knew about this except of course her father.

Marian came to a stop at the church doors and turned to look behind her. Matilda was stood with tears in her eyes.

"I was wondering well hoping really if you would give me away? With tears running down her face Matilda accepted. She stepped up beside Marian and linked their arms. They walked steadily down the aisle all the while Marian stared ahead of her at Robin, until she came to a stop beside him.

"You look beautiful". He whispered as he took her small hand into his. The priest smiled at them both and began speaking to the room. It soon became time to say the vows; Robin turned toward Marian taking both of her hands now and repeated after the priest.

"I Robin take you, Marian to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish, Til death do us part".

Sobbing could be heard from behind them, Robin didn't have to look to know who it was. Marian took a deep breath before starting she wanted to repeat the words she had said that day in the Holy lands.

Because they had really meant something, deep down in her heart. It wasn't the heat of the moment words or quick thinking, they were genuine. Even though that day brought back horrible memories for the both of them, it was over now and nothing could ever stop them again.

"I, Marian, take you, Robin of Locksley, master of the bow, champion of the poor, and lord of my heart, to be my lawful wedding husband, I promise to love and to cherish you, for better or worse, from this day forward as long as we both shall live".

Robin slipped the gold ring he had kept since the first time, onto her finger, his eyes never leaving hers. Marian also took out a ring and slipped it onto his finger, it was an old ring, a family treasure. The priest pronounced them husband and wife which caused the crowd to cheer and clap. Robin smiled widely ducking his head and capturing Marian's lips with his in a passionate kiss.

"I love you". He whispered before pulling away and turned to the cheering people. Hand in hand they walked down the aisle and outside into the sun. The celebrations were soon forgotten as about twenty men on horses followed by a carriage rode into town in a cloud of dust. They watched as the men circled the houses then came to a stop right in front of them.

"I fear this is not going to end well". Much muttered from beside Robin. The carriage skidded to a stop and a man jumped down from a black horse which led the box. He opened the door then bowed as the person stepped out onto the hard earth.

"Ah such a beautiful day I just love feeling the warm sun beating down". The villagers gasped and looked around nervously trying to avoid the visitor's eyes. "Good people of Locksley do you love me? The prince opened his arms wide to the shocked people. "I am sorry to interrupt the celebration but I am here to take Robin Hood".

All the time Prince John had an evil sort of smirk on his face. "I cannot turn a blind eye to the crimes you have committed, so come in peace or be killed right here, it is your choice".

Marian shook her in disgust finding it hard to hold her tongue this was ridicules and wrong. The gang gathered behind Robin ready to fight if need be.

"One guess who he heard the information off". Allan muttered.

"So what will it be? Robin dropped Marians hand and started to walk towards the guards waiting.

"This is not right Robin has been helping the people, trying to give them hope, the real villain is the sheriff". The royal guards snapped chains on his wrists and pulled him towards the horse.

"Taxes needed to be paid the sheriff is just doing his job, punishment needs to be given if the people refuse to give". The prince smirked turning back towards his carriage ready to leave.

"Even if this results in death? He clapped his hands and nodded towards Marian, she was surrounded within minutes.

"You are quite out spoken something needs to be done about this". The guards clamped chains on her wrists and walked her over to the same horse Robin was chained too.

"It is me you want not her". The prince ignored his words and stepped back up into the carriage. A perfect day had been ruined.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Just a quick note this is the sequel to A day to remember so if you haven't read my other story I advise you to before reading this one :D**

As they entered Nottingham people stopped and stared at them with sad eyes. Was all hope really over for them? Robin hung his head feeling slightly ashamed, why couldn't things ever run smoothly for him. All he had wanted was a day with his beloved. Instead this had happened. To him it felt like he had let the Marian down. Meanwhile Marian held her head high she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

She was sick of trying to stay the right side of the law and doing the right thing by the Sheriff. The only reason in the first place had been her father's health but right now nothing was stopping her from breaking the rules. It was time to put things back to the way they should be.

Soon the carriage came to a stop in the castle courtyard. There was a moment of silence before two guards stepped forward and opened the door, helping the prince out of his seat.

"I do hope the sheriff is home". He looked around then headed up the main steps towards the double doors. Before he reached the top the doors opened to reveal sir Guy of Gisborne with Meg beside him. "Ah Vaisey's master at arms". Guy tried his best not to cringe at his words instead he tried to look shocked at the surprise visit.

For the past month he had been trying to keep on top of things along with the help of Meg. They had somewhat grown closer over the past few weeks, Guy had finally been able to let someone in.

"Sire if you could come to the main hall I will explain about the sheriff". Prince John turned and looked back at the courtyard.

"Bring the prisoners also". He waved his arms. The two guards that had been left guarding the carriage walked swiftly towards Robin and Marian quickly untying them. Guy tried to hide his shock and compose himself best he could. Marian walked behind the guards up the steps, just for a second she caught his blue eyes. She feared that now it was too late to reach Guys good side he was long gone.

Marian tried to shake off the tears that were stinging her eyes, she may have hated him for the pain he had caused but she had still believed he was a good man deep down. Guy looked away feeling ashamed as they passed by. He had to stop this and do the right thing by helping someone for a change.

Guy waited until the Prince had passed before making his way inside and towards the main hall. Prince John seated himself on the wooden chair the sheriff usually sat upon. He fixed Guy with a long hard stare waiting for him to explain what was going on. "Please do not keep us waiting". He was slowly running out of patience.

"The sheriff is seeing to business in York, it involves the black knight my lord". Guy kept a hard expression trying not to give away that it was a lie and that in fact he didn't know where Vaisey was.

"Hmm but it has been a month has it not? Prince John rested his elbows on the wooden table and clasps his hands together.

"It takes great time to sort through things my lord".

Marian listened from the corner she was stood beside Robin. Something about this story did not sound right, why would the sheriff leave, this was not to do with the black knights. She feared Guy was digging himself a very deep hole that he might not be able to get out of so easily.

"If the Sheriff was to take such a journey he would have wrote to me, have you forgotten about our deal? Guy felt beads of sweat appear on his brow, the pressure was building.

"Sire I would of thought that upon his arrival that he'd write to you of his absence in Nottingham". The prince stood from the wooden chair and made his way around the room.

"If I find that this is a lie I will make sure your head is put on a spike outside of Nottingham, to show people what happens when they betray my trust". Guy nodded in understanding. "Good, now let us celebrate my arrival and the capture of the great Robin Hood".

He turned towards the prisoners with a large smile. "Take him away". Prince John pointed towards Robin. "The lady shall join the party, since she should be celebrating too". Robin looked up in shocked fearing for Marian's life. "Oh do not worry your lady friend is in good hands". The guards dragged a struggling Robin away. "I should be expecting more guests, I hope you don't mind? The Prince looked towards Guy before leaving the room to find his courters for the next few nights.

Already the servants were rushing around trying to get things ready for the gathering. Marian stood looking down at the ground trying not to let the tears fall from her eyes. She was trying her hardest to be brave not some foolish girl who could not defend herself. Guy marched across the room towards her trying to look official.

"I am sorry". He whispered looking into her teary eyes. Marian looked up lifting her hands and wiping her eyes.

"I fear you are in deep water, he will find out about your lies". Guy quickly looked up to make sure no one was around to hear them. Luckily the servants and guards were busy bustling around the room.

"By that time we will have stopped him, do not worry".

And with that Guy left also, leaving Marian wondering what he had up his sleeve. She was soon escorted out of the room and lead to the bed chambers she had once slept in while under the sheriff's protection. As she entered the room memories started to reform in her mind.

The night Robin had crept into her room, how he had always appeared at the right moment. She smiled taking a seat on the edge of the bed. It had also been the place where she had read Robin's goodbye letter when he had went to kill the black knights. She had sat on that stool across the room with the letter in her shaking hands. That was nothing but a sad memory now left in the past.

Marian tried not to let the tears fall, what had her life become? Maybe just maybe if she had married Guy things would be different. She shook that though away quickly, if she had went through with the wedding all the excitement of her life would be over. No nightwatchman or helping Robin, just a simple life.

A knock on the door brought her abruptly out of her thoughts; she rushed across the room and pulled the door open to see a young girl. "My lady I've been asked to bring you this".

The young blonde girl held out a beautiful deep red dress. "Thank you". The girl handed the dress over quickly then curtsied and left immediately. Marian waited a second before shutting the door surely this was a trap. After all the Prince had stated that she should be punished for her outspokenness. She walked back over towards the bed and lay the dress down.

Marian decided that she would go along with the Prince; play him at his own game. So she began to change swiftly into the new dress leaving her other on the bed. It wasn't long after that another knock sounded on the door. Marian knew it was time to go whether she wanted to or not. With one last look in the mirror and her best fake smile she opened the door and was greeted by one of the guards from before.


	3. Chapter 3

Thunder crashed in the sky followed by streaks of lightening but that didn't stop her she had to get as far away as possible. The once beautiful immaculate dress weaved from the finest silks was torn and ripped. Her once neatly put up hair was now falling down into her eyes, matted with water and dirt from when she fell over. She pushed her feet to run harder trying to ignore the pain shooting up her legs.

A couple of weeks ago she had been visiting the prince with her husband and everything had seemed fine. But in the privacy of their bedchambers things had grown tense.

Isabella had seen a great change in her husband, yes he was already mean, but since his dealing with the Prince he had become cruel. Lord Thornton would walk into their acquired room drunk from the many glasses of expensive wine the Princes offered, and want to make love. If Isabella refused he would become violent, this was not a one off, it happened every night.

She put up a fight but he kept coming at her till eventually Lord Thornton fell asleep. That was when Isabella planned her escape; she didn't quite trust anyone enough to let them help her. So on the third night when her dear husband walked into the room she prepared herself for the storm.

But instead he collapsed onto the bed unconscious. Isabella quickly stumbled across the room not bothering about packing a bag to take all she cared about was getting out. "Ah dear husband you have been foolish to not realise your wife has been plotting against you". She ran her fingers along his back a slight smile on her face.

"I will see you in hell". Were the last words she spoke before pulling a thick cloak over her shoulders and disappearing out of the door. She crept along the long hallways hoping there were no guards about. Luckily she made it to the top of the grand stair case without so much as being seen. But as she scurried down the stairs voices in one of the large rooms caught her attention.

"I have been sent word that Robin has returned home therefore I shall pay a visit to Nottingham". The prince stated proudly to one of his closest men in the guard.

"Let's see how much the people love me". Isabella frowned if what she had heard about the famous Robin Hood was true he had a band of men. This meant he wasn't going down with a fight. She found herself smiling her type of man.

"My lord are you not going to rest for the night since it will be a long journey tomorrow? The man said after a minute causing Isabella to panic and made a dash for the door. She opened the wooden door slowly trying not to make too much noise with the Prince being so close. I wonder what would happen if the Prince found me trying to escape? Isabella found herself thinking for a short second.

Maybe he would spare her? She highly doubts that Prince John valued her husband's opinion a lot. With the door open a crack she took a deep breath and slipped through feeling her dress snag on something, but she didn't have time to stop. This was it what she had been waiting for her whole life. As the rain swept across the courtyard Isabella stood for a moment letting it soak her skin.

That was until she heard the thunder which brought her out of her daydream. She looked around trying to remember where the stables were, because if she were to go on foot the whole journey he would surely find her. She remembered the building which stood along at the back of the mansion; could that have been the stables? She decided to give it a chance. Isabella looked behind her quickly making sure not one was looking out of the huge windows, before lifting her dress slightly and dashing across the yard.

Once she reached the old second building she unlocked the door by lifting up the heavy metal bolt and slipped inside. There were three stalls each with a bale of hay sat in front. Isabella made sure the door was shut without a sound, and then made her way to the first stall.

She was greeted by a beautiful dark brown horse; she could see the colours clear down to a torch nearby. Reaching out a hand she gently placed it on the nose of the horse hoping to earn it's trust. The horse sniffed at her hand hoping for a treat, so Isabella crouched down and took some hay holding it out. The horse sniffed it curiously then reached out snagging a lump with its teeth and chewing.

"Why don't we go for a ride". Isabella carried on stroking the nose of the horse not wanting to startle it by climbing up onto it's back. She scanned the room quickly trying to find a collar or something to hold onto while riding. Her eyes fell on a saddle hanging from a hook in the wall.

With one hand Isabella reached out and lifted the saddle bringing it towards her. She then placed it over the horses' nose and strapped it into place securely. A second passed she made sure to act very carefully and slowly not wanting to spook the horse when she was so close to getting away. Making her way to the side of the horse she crouched down and dragged a water bucket in front of her, to help her step up onto the beasts back. With her actions still slow she climbed up onto the horse, taking hold of the reigns.

"I think I will call you beauty". She stroked the beautiful mane then dug her heel in ever so slightly, causing Beauty to walk ahead. When they reached the stable door Isabella reached forward and unbolted the door, opening it enough so they could fit through. She wished her lord of a husband could see her now; the look on his face would be priceless. He would just be slipping into bed too drunk to realise she wasn't there. With a last look up at the dark house Isabella felt a smirk come to her lips.

"Goodbye dear husband". She whispered as she rode off towards the woods surrounding the house. Beauty gallop through the trees, jumping over fallen logs and missing branches, Isabella loved the feel of the wind in her hair. She decided to go and meet this famous Robin Hood the Prince was so eager on catching.

But beauty would not come all the way with her; she would leave the horse somewhere after all she didn't want to attracted attention from the locals. As she rode on different thoughts kept entering her mind, some regrets and worries as to what her husband would do if he found her. Would it matter though because she would gain the trust of Robin and his gang, they would protect her from such a foul man.

At sunrise Isabella stopped at a small village to give beauty some rest, surely she wasn't far from Nottingham now? She avoided the tavern not wanting to be in the company of smelly dirty peasant men who stunk of ale. So she sat outside making sure to find fresh water for the horse. She found herself watching a poor family struggling. There was a man sat on a wooden stool with a pipe in his hand and a small boy on his knee.

They had smiles on their faces but she could see behind the act of the man. He was trying to stay strong for his wife and children, maybe earn some money so they would eat. A woman stood next to him she was with child, a small smile played on her lips at the happiness of her son.

She sang along as her husband played his flute, her voice beautiful against the music. Isabella felt tears spring to her eyes, she remembered all the times her mother would come home feeling tired after a hard day's work, but had only been given a few coins. It was only enough to buy a small loaf of bread that didn't truly feed the hunger burning inside of her.

She wrapped her hand around the little purse she kept on the belt of her dress, it was for emergencies and everything she had, but somebody needed it more than she. Isabella slowly rose from her seat clutching the purse in her hand; she walked over to the family and dropped the purse in front of them.

The boy slid off his father's knee and crouched down picking up the purse. He then turned to his parents handing them the money. The woman's eyes widened as she watches her husband open the purse and tip the money out onto his hand. She was just about to protest but it was too late Isabella was already back on Beauty's back and riding off.

On the second night of the ride Isabella found herself wrapping up, the wind was howling and the rain pouring. But that didn't stop her pushing on through it all. It wasn't until that thunder rumbled through the sky and Beauty rearing up that she realised how bad the storm was.

Isabella fell backwards off the horse landing in a heap on the floor, she reached up to try and grab the reigns but Beauty took off into the night. She carefully pushed her aching body up to stand and decided to walk the rest of the way hoping it wasn't too far. She tried to move fast but ended up falling over once again, and that is where she lay until morning. Her aching bones got the better of her.


End file.
